What the Matrix does for some
by jimmythehand
Summary: A young women has been released from the Matrix, she finds out the truth and the terrors of the real world
1. Default Chapter

What the Matrix does for some  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The darkness swirled around her, what could she remember, remembers making a choice, a choice between the truth and the dream. She opened her eyes to dimly see she was in a bath of some sort, pain seared in her head, 'my eyes', she thought 'what's wrong with my eyes', she whispered quietly to herself. She closes her eyes again and sudden pain erupts on her back and arms, suddenly the water she was in swirled and she was sucked through, what she could only think of as a huge drain. Halfway between gasps of air and fighting for survival she fainted.  
  
The girl awoke to a face, a kindly face, which looked upon her with concern. She closed her eyes, she felt tired, she was only young, perhaps sixteen or seventeen, and was frightened. The man who looked upon her turned to an older man, 'captain, she's starting to come around', he turned back to the girl and smiled 'hello' he said 'my name is Morpheus, welcome to real world'.  
  
She looked up, a smile coming to her face; this was the man she had met once, in a bar where she used to live. Morpheus looked about eighteen, a strong man of unknown wisdom. 'Get some rest', he told her, 'you will need it for tomorrow'. 'What happens tomorrow' she asked him in a hoarse voice. 'Tomorrow will see the start of your training' he replied.  
  
The next day went by as a blur, she was taught many things combat, hacking, weapons, espionage, and all manna of things. Another young man was her operator, his name was Jason. Jason also told her about the real world and the Matrix, it was a strange experience for her, she always thought something was wrong in the world, but she couldn't quite fathom what that was, now she knows. She was lying on her bunk when Morpheus came in to see her. 'It is time we enter The Matrix'.  
  
She was sitting in a chair; the same sort of chair she used during training, the captain looked over at her 'this will fell a bit strange' he said 'but do not worry, we will be with you'. Jason came over to her, and put what she thought of as a probe in to the plug on her head. The world around her changed.  
  
She was standing in an abandoned building, she looked about every thing felt different, and she felt strong, she felt quick, she felt as she could do anything. 'Where are we' she asked the captain. 'We are in the matrix, the world until a week ago you called home', he answered. 'And what are we doing here' she asked. 'We are here to see the oracle, the oracle has much wisdom and she can tell you your past, you're present and your future' Morpheus answered.  
  
They walked a ways, after perhaps ten minutes they arrived at a building, they walked inside and went up some stairs when they got to a door, Morpheus said, 'here is the door, you must walk in'  
  
She opened the door, and inside was a woman sitting on a chair. 'Welcome Niobe' she said. 


	2. meetings

Chapter 2  
  
Niobe looked around the room, it was quant, and she felt it was nothing special, the women who was apparently some sort of oracle looked at her closely. 'Hmm, not the one but very important' she murmured to half to herself. 'Sit down dear' she said. Niobe sat next to her, 'what am I doing here' she asked. 'You are here because you have no where else to go, you don't know what your lot is, as it is said. I am here to guide you'. 'Guide me guide me to what' Niobe asked. 'Guide you to your path, I sense greatness, but I also sense sadness, I see three people, you are one, the other two I will not say as I find it is best for these things to come to past without you knowing to much about it.' The oracle replied. 'That helps, oh well, what can't be helped, can't be solved' Niobe replied a bit sheepishly. They both rose from the settee, Niobe looked around and thought to herself, 'I used to live in a place like this'.  
  
When outside Niobe looked at Morpheus who was staring at her with a great interest. The captain looked at her, 'we must go, I fear agents could be on their way'. Niobe looked shocked, she had been told and warned against agents for they were the agents of the system, they could tap in to anyone in the system there bodies could be killed if you were lucky and were in a position they couldn't escape from although this had only happened twice before. Morpheus was looking around, he got his phone out of his coat, and dialled, 'Operator we need an exit', 'ok I got one, go to heninway and third, there's a large abandoned building, go up to the top floor, there's a telephone that's still plugged in, I can get you out there, and hurry up, the code show agents coming on to your position'. 'Shit, come on lets go. Agents are coming', Morpheus barked at them.  
  
They ran and ran, agents were after them, and Niobe looked around, scared, she was running hard and fast. A gun shot went off and a bullet flew beside her head, she spun around and saw a man in black suit, holding a gun, she whipped open her coat and got out two magnum revolvers, which she then fired at the agent. The agent seemed to blur, he was dodging the bullets. Morpheus turned around and grabbed Niobe, 'we have to go' he shouted, 'come on captain'. 'No, I can't, we will not make it Morpheus, you know this, but I will be able to stall him for a while, so you can get out' the captain shouted at Morpheus. 'NO' Morpheus screamed at him, tears streaming down his face, 'if we all stay we can take him', he didn't seem convinced but he knew he had to say it. 'You know there will be more' he said, the agent slowly walking towards them 'you are important to the war, you are the one who will find what we have been searching for, the prophesies must be come to be, get her out of here'. He pushed Morpheus away, who looked at him, nodded sombrely and fled with Niobe.  
  
The two ran, found the building and ran up stairs, it was a punishing pace but they knew they had to go, the phone was ringing, 'you first' the tear stained Morpheus said to Niobe. She picked up the phone and the darkness swirled around her.  
  
The Captain stood his ground as the agent approached, 'lets do this' he said. The agent just nodded. The captain threw a punch at the agent, who deftly side stepped it and delivered a punishing blew to the captains' side. The captain let out a groan and ducked another punch that was coming his way; he put one hand on the ground to deliver a double kick to the agents' side and head. The agent, it seemed appeared unhurt to the blows, he instead grabbed the captain and hurled him across the road. The captain rose and run at the agent throwing punch, after punch, after punch. The agent blocked every one of them. He then grabbed the captain and around the neck. Snap, was the last thing the captain herd. And so it was, the captain died fighting, he would have been proud of that, but now he was dead and going to meet his maker. 


End file.
